User talk:Lavenderkkitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Viperine Gorgon page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (talk) 02:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Reverted edits :Absolutely technically, yeah, you broke some rules, but it's nowhere near bad, just not something that can be kept. In order of importance, these were the problems with your edits: * You can't just take photos from the internet. Photos belong to who took them. The stockphoto of Viperine was okay because stockphotos are Fair Use, but the NYCC photos aren't okay for upload if you didn't make them, which you should've noted on them if you did. (This rule isn't treated 100% for the event pages out of necessity, but there's no need for non-stockphotos of dolls.) * The stockphoto you uploaded, which in essence was okay, did not have a good name. Images are required to have a recognizable name. * You removed text from both doll pages. It's purposefully not visible; it's there to make later editing easier. * For that matter, I strongly recommend not to edit in Visual. You edited in carbage code, which is a common consequence of Visual editing. Source is better. * You also removed a category from Viperine's page. * You did not exactly placed the images properly in the text. The layout became pretty horrid. * Since the images are of the doll, they belong on Viperine Gorgon/merchandise and not on Viperine. * You wrote text as "we don't know...". First-person writing is against the editing policies. Better text would be "At this point, it is unknown...". * While I admit the policy is not properly in effect due to a lot of belated maintenance, the "Appearance" section is about the general appearance of a character (not the doll!). This means indeed stuff like their hair color and skin tone, and clothes in a general sense (specific clothes are to be described on the merchandise pages). So, say, for Clawdeen the text should be that she attributes with spikes and zippers in the colors black, green, purple, and gold. For Viperine, it is difficult yet to describe her fashion sense in general since she only has one doll, but the girliness, glasses, and snake patters can be commented on. :That's about it. I think this may seem a bit overwhelming, but it all makes sense in the larger contect. You can retrieve information in a page's history if you want to, for instance, get back your text on Viperine's appearance to add to her merchandise page. Sorry if this is discouraging, but... lets just say things were less strict until about half a year ago and I still have tons of reasons to regret not moving to strict earlier. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC)